


A Heart Of Gold and A Clockwork Soul

by EphilliaAllora



Series: Timeskip AU [8]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Carol plays god (again), Multi, Other, Past Abuse Mention, Timeskip, Trans AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EphilliaAllora/pseuds/EphilliaAllora
Summary: Returning from a hard-won battle, Tsubasa has to write a report before she can return to her bed, b ut something goes awry.





	A Heart Of Gold and A Clockwork Soul

\----March 15th 2026----

 

Tsubasa stepped across the threshold of the S.O.N.G. submarine into the dock of headquarters, already tried from the thought of the report she had to finish on their latest mission. Hibiki was back in the medical bay pestering a Chris who swore she was fine despite being ordered to rest her splinted leg.

Tsubasa let out a yawn as she trudged her way up to her office, giving half-aware greetings to staff members she passed.

_‘I’ll type out a summary then a full report in the morning_ ,’ Tsubasa thought, ‘ _The Security Council can suffer to wait a day.’_ She cracked her neck audibly as she wound her way through the hallways.

Passing by the mess hall, she caught a news report about the battle a few days prior, everything considered, it was lucky only Chris had suffered any injuries. The battle to take the twin border walls of the United States had been as bloody as they expected, but most of the losses had been on the enemies side.

Tsubasa leant against the door frame and watched for a moment. She couldn't help a wry smile grow as the news anchor praised the brave men and women of the United Nations Armed Forces for their decisive blow against the totalitarian United States. The armed forces had been there, yes, but a bulk of the fighting had been Harmonizers against Alca-Noise. The generals of the world more than happy to once again let a proxy battle resolve their disputes, regardless of the cost to human life it still caused.

Pushing herself off the frame she continued her way down the hall, the faster she started writing the sooner she could return to her wife’s sleepy embrace.

A crash sounded down the hall, causing Tsubasa to spin on her heel to see Carol pushed up against a wall by a, by a robot? Her instinct took over and she was tackling the assailant to the ground before she could process her actions.

The robot it, she, looked shocked for a heartbeat before trying to wriggle away. Tsubasa threw her weight down onto her, pinning the assailant with a knee to her back. In one motion she unsheathed a dagger from her thigh pocket and pressed it against the robot’s neck.

“Don’t move.” Tsubasa was unsure if her threat would carry weight, but the naked chassis looked equal parts metal and flesh. Without taking her eye off the enemy she called out behind her. “Carol, are you hurt?”

She heard a sharp intake of air before a whimper answered, “Very.”

Tsubasa ran through her mental list of who would still be on active duty. “Kirio,” She spoke into her watch. “I need you to leave the bridge unattended and get to the main lab immediately, someone attacked Carol.”

“Wh-” There was the sound of a something being knocked over at the other end. “Oh fu- I’ll be there in two minutes!” The line cut off.

Tsubasa braced for a few tense minutes, but she could swear the robot was sobbing.

 

Tsubasa let herself relax. The robot was being escorted towards the cell block, Kirio’s hand on her shoulder gently guiding them down the hall, and a medical officer was testing how many bones Carol had broken.

“How is she?” Tsubasa squatted down next to Carol

“It’s lucky her arm didn’t get torn off.” The medical officer pointed to the lab entrance. “She got tackled right through a solid steel door, bent so far it wont shut now.”

Tsubasa’s eyes drifted over to the door, it kept trying to shut itself but jammed before it was halfway closed.

“Carol Malus Dienheim _what HAVE YOU DONE!_ ” Tsubasa looked up to see a furious Elfnein sprinting towards them. “I had _better_ not seen a brand new Autoscorer being walked down the hall.” She practically slid into a crouch before grabbing Carol by the collar and shaking her.

The medical officer tried to seperate them. “Please don't aggravate her wounds-”  
“Carol if you did what I think you did-”  
“Elfnein, unhand your sister.” Tsubasa glared at her daughter until she let go. “Now, would you explain what happened.”

“Carol made a new Autoscorer.” Elfnein exhaled. “And if she had asked for permission you would have never let her.”

Tsubasa narrowed her eyes. “What does it entail.”

Elfnein turned her gaze back to her sister. “Because she has to give up a part of herself to give it life. What was it this time Carol? Was the loss of your morals and cruel streak going into Micha and Garie not enough? What did you put in her?"

Carol grumbled an inaudible response.

“Speak up.”  
“BECAUSE I CAN'T BE A MOTHER!” Carol screamed before breaking down into sobbing.

Tsubasa couldn't help but look at her daughter with pity. Standing, she motioned to Elfnein to come close to her. “Is there a way to, reverse the process?”

“No,” Elfnein let out an exasperated sigh. “And even if there was, it would be unethical.”

“How would it be unethical?”

“As far as everything is concerned, Carol has created a new sentient life, similar to making a clone or homunculus, just without a flesh and bone body.”

Tsubasa pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut. “Carol…”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Carol whimpered behind them.

“Elfnein, go with Carol to the med bay and I'll try to sort this out, somehow.”

“Yes mother,” Elfnein leant to help the medical officer lift Carol to her feet. “Oh but, be mindful of her.”

“In what way?”

“Part of the process involves the copying of memories. They’re used as a sort of quick start guide, so they know how to speak and walk.”

“But we may have a repeat of when Carol woke up?”

Elfnein shrugged, “Possibly.”

Tsubasa nodded, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

Tsubasa flashed her ID to the guard before winding her way further into the cell block. She found Kirio leaning against the cell door, still in his gear.

“How is our guest?”

“Very quiet.”

“She didn’t put up a fight?”

“She? Ah, no, whatever you did to it made it cooperative.”

“Hm, I think I might know why. I'm going to head in and talk with her, stay out here incase I need you.”

“Sure thing mum.” Kirio opened the first door for Tsubasa to enter.

Stepping into the first section of the cell, she waited for Kirio to shut the door before grabbing a chair from the side of the room. Placing it in front of the three inch thick glass and taking a seat, she locked eyes with the Autoscorer. She had wedged herself in the corner of the cell, knees brought up to her chin. She was shaking badly.

“What's your name?” Tsubasa asked calmly.

The Autoscorer barked at her, “Don’t have one.”

“Why did you attack my daughter?"

“Why did _she_ create me and _force_ all these thoughts INTO MY HEAD!” Her mouth snapped shut and she tried to push herself further into the corner.

Tsubasa took a breath before continuing. "I am aware that Carol used her own feelings and experiences in your creation."

“She can have them back.” The Autoscorer spat out the words.

“I’ve been told that isn’t possible.”

“I don't _care_ if she doesn’t want them back! I DIDN’T ASK TO BE MADE!”

Tsubasa waited for the Autoscorer to finish. “This isn’t a matter or want or need, it’s a matter of impossibility.”

“No,” The Autoscorer looked stricken. “No no no no no…” She grabbed her head and began shaking. “No, no, _no_ , _no_ , _NO!_ ” She leaped from the bed and slammed her fist into the bedside table, melting it. “I NEVER ASKED FOR ANY OF THIS!” She stomped towards the glass panel. “Why do _I_ have to shoulder her burden!?”

Tsubasa stood up to meet her at eye level. “You don't deserve to suffer it, you don't. Its wholly unfair to shoulder a burden thrust upon you. But even so, there are still positive aspects to motherho-"

“It’s not THAT!”

Tsubasa's eyes narrowed, "What else did she give you?"  
The Autoscorer bit her lip before exploding. “Her hate, her loathing, her absolute and complete _disgust_ with herself.”  
“Carol…” Tsubasa let out under her breath.

"She fettered me with her own guilt and self-hatred so maybe she can sleep soundly for once without the screams of everyone she's _killed_ haunting her dreams!”

“I had no idea…”

“Oh she hides it well, a snarky remark here, a scoff or a insult to keep people distant. She _oh so_ _very_ wanted someone to fall in love with, but how can they as soon as they see the rotten insides?" She took a step towards the glass. "And where does that leave her as a potential parent? She’s not stable enough to be a single mother, even with help from her family she knows she would be a failure of a parent." She now stood as close as she could to Tsubasa, separated only by the glass. "So she cut it off, like a cancerous growth and gave it to someone else to deal with. Why didn't _I_ get a say in this? When was _my_ opinion going to be considered? I never asked for this." She pleaded, golden tears falle, like the sclera of her eyes.

Tsubasa is quiet for a moment before speaking. "No one asks to be brought into this world. I would venture to say that very few people have not questioned why they were born at some point."

“How would you know?” The Autoscorer spat back, her words dripping with venom.

Tsubasa gave her a pained smile and pulled the seat over to sit close to the glass. “I never told Carol about my upbringing so you wouldn't know. To begin with, I was not born as a wanted child, I was not the precious daughter my parents longed for. I was a male heir and my mother had no say in my conception or birth.”

The Autoscorer stared at her, unsure. Tsubasa continued, “My grandfather wanted a strong heir. Having deemed by father and uncle inadequate, he settled with continuing the family line himself, using my mother. I was raised in an abusive household, I was never allowed to express myself without some form of reprimand, be that verbal or physical.” Tsubasa clasped her hands before her. “It was not until my Uncle began to support me that I gained a measure of freedom over my own identity. My childhood and teenage years put me through hell. I suffered physical harm being used as a child soldier, I lost loved ones, I was betrayed by people close to me.” Tsubasa smiled, “But I also met my closest friends. I met my new family. It took most of my life but I had finally arrived at a point where I felt safe and loved. I do not spout hollow words and empty wisdom, I speak to you of the truth I have lived. You had no say on how you were brought into this world, but you are allowed to make of your time here what ever you want. I only hope you will leave the world better when you eventually leave it.”

The Autoscorer sunk to the floor, unable to speak, and she stared at the ground.

Patient, Tsubasa didn't speak, she did not prod, she waited what felt like an hour.

The Autoscorer cleared her throat. “Can I make the hurt go away?” She asked, nervous.

“No,” Tsubasa answered softly. “But you can make it easier. The healing will come from your own efforts, not just the simple passage of time.”  
The Autoscorer nodded in acknowledgement.

Minutes passed before she spoke up again, “Udiel.” She met Tsubasa’s eyes. “My name, I want to be called Udiel.”

Tsubasa smiled at her. “It’s nice to meet you Udiel.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> I want to express a very special thanks to my friend @RustAndBolts on twitter for helping me design Udiel and for even drawing her for me! Im sorry this took so long for me to get around to writing this.
> 
> https://twitter.com/RustAndBolts/status/1066319080930439169 (His twitter is mainly NSFW so be advised)


End file.
